Rise Of the Cassels
by jp777
Summary: The Story of the son of Roddrick Cassel and the rise of Cassels in the History of Westeros. Starts in 297 AC.


**_**AN :**_** ** _ _ **This Story is gonna be an EPIC is my first fic so please post your comments and suggestions in reviews.**__**

 _The sun was just going to set and you can hear the sounds of a woman giving birth from a room in Winterfell and a nervous knight Ser Rodrick waiting outside the door with Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell and warden of the north who was looking worried for his Master-at-arms and at last after two hours of waiting there comes wails of a baby being born into this door opens and Lady catelyn comes out_

 _"It is a healthy boy ser Rodrick, congragulations, but Roslyn might not make it, I'm sorry " said Lady that rodrick's world came down crashing, he knew that his wife was a little weak and suffering from health issues before the childbirth but he did'nt expect for his wife to pass away._

 _He went in to see the sight of roslyn feeding their son looking like she has won the world but there were tears in her looks up to see him and the midwives leaving the room to give them their privacy._

 _"My husband" she called lovingly and i could'nt stop my self i went to her and kissed her on the top of the forehead."Have you thought of a name?" I asked through broken voice,she must have caught it she kissed me on my lips and before she could say anything there was a thunder and lightning from the heavens that it made everyone in winterfell shiver and roslyn said "Arthur Cassel" and handed me our Arthur. Even with the thunder he seemed not to cry at seemed to have a curiousity in those baby blue eyes that were from his mother side and a small brown tuff at the top of his smiled at seeing me and i gave him back to his mother for the what is to be the last time she holds him._

A 10 name days old Arthur was looking at his father with a bow and an arrow in his hands with doubt in his face he made would be cute to many had long straight brown hair reaching up to his neck and blue eyes with a slight angular face with a good amount of baby fat in his face.

"What is on your mind son?" asked Rodrick as he just saw his son staring at him as he was inspecting the sword's quality that have been recently made by Mikken.

"Father, don't we have any castles? " asked arthur out of curiosity that all the lords that came to Winterfell the prevoius day for a meeting with Lord Stark had castles."No,Arthur we don't but what are we gonna do with it ,we only add to three members" asked Roddrick as he had a good idea why his son was asking that has always been an ambitious one wanting to be a step ahead of his peers, when he saw that his friend Jon and Robb were gettiing lessons from his father about swordplay and archery he also wanted to train even though he was not of age yet being one year younger to used to ask daily to teach him along with his friends but being the stickler for rules that he was Rodrick did not allow would still remember the day that he had to change his rules and teach his son swordplay early but with pride...

 _ **Flashback 2 years ago..**_

" _Father, please let me also learn how to shoot an arrow" begged Arthur._

" _No Arthur! You are still too young" exclaimed Rodrick for the third time that day._

 _Eddard getting sick of it as it has been continuing for a week already walked towards the duo from where he was watching his two sons practice with their bows_ _with an idea in his mind to resolve this._

" _Okay you two enough of this!" ordered them_ _to stop."_ _Rodrick let me talk to him_ _"_ _seeing Rodrick nod at him he turned his head to Arthur."Why do you want to learn it too badly that too this early in your childhood Arthur?"_ _"Lord Eddard I am physically at the same strength as Robb and Jon so,why should'nt I?" Arthur asked in return but with that there was reason to his argument and already expecting this line of discussion Ned replied "Okay you got a fair point so let me give you a test, if you can hit with in_ _one_ _feet from the bull's eye_ _for ten continuous shots by tommorow's nightfall_ _th_ _e_ _n you can learn but if you can't_ _and_ _you will not bring up this again until next year._ _Is that good with you?"_ _he was giving the boy a win-win situation with this for the boy and the father but only if the boy can see it._

 _After thinking for about five seconds Arthur gave his answer with a nod and "I accept the terms my Lord " he said somewhat nervous but remembering that it was a win-win he grew determined to make the most of turned towards the archery training ground going halfway_ _he remembered that he needs to know the basics of archery first ,so he turned back towards his father and asked "So,Father are you gonna come".with that the duo went towards their destination father thinking that if his son fails then_ _there would be only two to teach and less gray hairs but if he wins then more grey hair and less personal time in his chamber thinking of his dead some part was rooting for his failure for his son's safety the majority of wanted his son to win and make him and the cassels proud._

 _ **Back to original timeline**_

The next day he knew that his son would be great man one day.


End file.
